encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
David Tomasi
__INDEX__ David Tomasi (eigentlich David Låg Tomasi; * 13. Juli 1981 in Bozen, Südtirol) ist ein Südtiroler Akademiker, Therapeut, Sozialwissenschaftler und Künstler. Leben und Werk Tomasi hatte sich bereits während seiner Schulzeit für das Studium der Naturwissenschaften der Physik und der Mathematik an dem damaligen Wissenschaftlichen Lyzeum Bozen in der Haupstadt Südtirols entschieden und zog 2000 nach Verona, wo er an der Kunstakademie G.B. Cignaroli und der Medizinischen Fakultät der Universität Verona studierte. Tomasis Dissertation mit dem Titel Orgasm un Kreativität. Zur Analyse des ethnischen und psychologischen Einflusses und Wirkung der Sexualität im Bereich der künstlerische Schaffen und des Verhaltens wurde mit Summa Cum Laude bewertet. Bereits in seinen ersten Werken hat Tomasi seine philosophische Forschung und psychoanalytische Analysis in einer Multimedia-Kunst mit Skulpturen, Spielfilmen, Videoinstallationen, Photographien und Zeichnungen praktisch erkundet. Sein künstlerisches Schaffen , das er in der Auseinandersetzung mit der Deutscher und Französischer Zeitgenössiche Kunst entwickelt hatte, nahm in Anlehnung an die Visuelle Dichtung und namentlich an Joseph Beuys, Julien Blaine, Anish Kapoor und Giulio Paolini ihren Ausgangspunkt im erkennenden Subjekt. Seine Forschung führte zum folgenden Studium der Psychiatrie und Neurowissenschaften, erst in Europa, an dem NOUS Institute und an der Universität Turin Unipsi. Ein großer Teil der Forschung in Tomasis Diskussion ist darauf gerichtet, die Zusammenhänge zwischen Gehirnvorgängen und mentalen Phänomenen innerhalb der Kognitionswisseschaften durch klinische Praxis und Metodologie zu analysieren, mit einere spezifischen Öffnung zur ethno-anthropologische und philosophische SpekulationGamper, Hansjörg (2012), David Tomasi, für eine neue Wissenschaftstheorie , AVB Dieter Verlag, S.67-73. Eine Forschungsarbeit, die er in den Vereiningten Staaten und dem ehemaligen Ostblock, z.B. an der Universität Sofia und an der Harvard University in Boston, entwickelt hat. 2007 gründete Tomasi das Zentrum für Kunstforschung CRAM in Deutschmetz, das sich auf Kunst, Kultur, Archäologie und Ethnologie spezialisierte. Tomasi geht es dabei um die Veröffentlichung und Entwicklung von Texten, Ausstellungen oder Musikaufnahmen, die durch alternative Weltanschauungen analysiert werden. Von 2008 bis 2010 arbeitete er an dem Zentrum für Psychohygiene der Abteilung für Psychiatrie und klinische Psychologie des Krankenhauses B.go Roma in Verona. Er besorgte in dieser Zeit zwei Ausgaben, als Forscher für den Osservatorio Nazionale per l’arte irregolare innerhalb des Projektes der Akademie Cignaroli und des Zentrums Franca Martini in Trient, geleitet von Dr. Daniela Rosi. Als Dozent, hielt er vielfältige Vorträge für das Verein für die Österreichische Heimatpflege InnsbruckJohanssen, Georg (2007), The Dürerweg: art, culture, and mistery between North and South, Today, S. 14-16 , das Dürer-Haus NürnbergRieger, Heinrich (2006), Albrecht Dürer: neue Forschungen S.17-18 , die Universität Innsbruck und –Trient Pedri, Bruno (2008), La Via Claudia Augusta tra lingua e tradizioni, Corriere, S. 7Universität Innsbruck, Vortrag über Albrecht Dürer, das Achäologische Museum Ostiglia und die Stiftung Via Claudia Augusta in Deutschland, Österreich und ItalienRieger, Oswald (2006), Archäologie in den Alpenländern, Dolomiten, S.22. Ab 2010 lebt Tomasi in den Vereingten Staaten, wo er als Professor an dem Community College of Vermont / Vermont State Colleges (Language, Art & STEM – Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics), Saint Michael’s College (Vermont) / VIC, CVU School Hinesburg und als Aktivitätentherapeut an der Abteilung für Stationäre Psychiatrie des Krankenhauses Fletcher Allen Health Care in Burlington, VT arbeitet. Studium, Ehrungen und Auszeichnungen * PhD Forscher, Universität Sofia (Neurophilosophie), 2013 * McSc, Universität Turin UNIPSI (Neurowissenschaften), 2013 * BA, MA, ECMed Universität Verona / Kunstakademie, 2006 * AAT, NOUS Institut (Kunsttherapie / Psychologie), 2011 * CME-EdX Urkunde, Harvard University (Psychiatrie), 2012 * Forschungsbescheinigung, Ministerium für Kulturgüter und kulturelle Aktivitäten (Italien), 2008 * Stiftung Via Claudia Augusta Bescheinigung, 2007 * Bester Künstler Preis der Region Veneto - Stadt Verona, Amt für Kultur und Kunst, 2003 * Bester Jungen Künstler, Stiftung Toniolo, Spazioarte Pisanello, Italien, 2004 * Bester Künstler, Abu Dhabi Internationale Kunstmesse, Saudi-Arabien, 2003 * Bester Künstler, Kunstakademie Verona, 2004 * Universität Künstlerischer Forschungspreis, Stiftung Cariverona, 2005 * Biennalpreis für Bildende Kunst, Kunstmuseum MAM, Mantua, 2004 * Preis der Jurie, Radiotelevisione Italiana – Italienische öffentlich-rechtliche Hörfunk- und Fernsehanstalt, Stiftung Extrart, 2007 * Ausgewählter Künstler, International Preis für Performance, Galerie für zeitgenössische Kunst Trient, 2005 * Ehrenzeichen des Premio Gamvino, 2004ber * KSL Bescheinigung, KSL Lehrerbund Südtirol, 2008 * Verdienstkreuz der Autonome Provinz Bozen - Feuerwehr in Südtirol, 2013 * Bronzene, Silberne, Goldene Leistungsabzeichender Autonome Provinz Bozen - Feuerwehr in Südtirol, 2002, 2005, 2007 Veröffentlichungen * Unterdorfer, M (2008) David Tomasi, Günther-Omnibus Verlag, Niederdorf * Blaine, J (2005) L'ultimo lustro di Harald - Omaggio ad Harald Szeeman, Adriano Parise, Verona * Mesoraca, S (2009) David Tomasi, in Art & Web, LUISS University, Rome, pp. 56–88 * Dalla Torre, P (2008) Davide Filippi scultore (Davide Filippi sculptor), CRAMtemporanea editions, Mezzocorona * Calliari, G (2003) Memoria Desiderio Segni, MART Museum für Moderne und Zeitgenössische Kunst, Rovereto (Tn), pp. 4–9 * Barausse, M (2003) Le pietre della Basilica, CISA - Centro Internazionale Studi di Architettura Palladio, Vicenza, pp. 11,12 Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite(EN/ITA/DE/RÆ) * KunStart Messe Bozen Südtirol (EN) * [http://www.glocalrookie.it/?navanchor=2110001 The Glocal Rookie of the year Preis (DE)] * Stiftung Via Claudia Augusta (DE) * [http://dissezioni.wordpress.com/biografie/dissezioni-01/david-tomasi/ Dissezioni-Artikel über David Tomasi (ITA/EN)] * [http://www.actuphoto.com/photographes/videos/jerry-uelsmann-4651.html Jerry Uelsmann in MYST by David Tomasi (EN)] * Universität Innsbruck, Vortrag über Albrecht Dürer * [http://www.retn.org/programs/artists-envisioning-our-future Artists envisioning our future on RETN Channel 16 (EN)] * [http://www.altrarete.info/eventi/imsofree/index.htm Altrarete (ITA/DE/EN)] * Tomasi and Alfonsi at the Conservatoire of Verona (EN) * [http://ilquartierino.splinder.com/post/19274307 Symballein at the Majakovskij Gallery (ITA)] * [http://www.teknemedia.net/pagine-gialle/artisti/valentina_gottardi/dettaglio-mostra/23549.html David Tomasi on Teknemedia (ITA)] * [http://www.teknemedia.net/magazine_detail.html?mId=2295 CRAM opening on Teknemedia (ITA)] * [http://www.undo.net/it/mostra/73591 Exhibition on UnDo (ITA)] * KunStart Art Fair Catalogue (EN) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1981 Kategorie:Bozen (Südtirol) Kategorie:Akademiker